The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a process for producing the same, and a tape carrier used in the process.
Among the semiconductors, there are semiconductors produced according to a so-called tape carrier system. Such a semiconductor device is produced by use of a tape carrier with techniques such as a wire bonding, the tape carrier having a plurality of leads (wiring pattern) with a predetermined shape formed thereon by use of, for example, a copper foil. The tape carrier is made of a tape (film) manufactured by use of an insulating material such as polyimide. Namely, an electrode of a semiconductor pellet in which an integrated circuit (IC) or a large-scale integrated circuit (LSI) is formed is bonded to an end of the lead by use of a simultaneous, multipoint bonding, namely, by the gang bonding, and thereafter the other end of the lead is cut off and is linked to a wiring electrode of a wiring board such as a printed circuit board, thereby manufacturing the semiconductor device.
The tape carrier is of a long size including a plurality of tape carrier units each formed by locating a lead pattern corresponding to an external lead of a semiconductor pellet on a tape manufactured by use of an insulation material. With the semiconductor pellet being bonded to the tape carrier unit, the tape carrier can be wound up on a reel for storage. As a consequence, the tape carrier system is a technology quite suitable for automation of the production of semiconductors, for example, watches and calculators, namely, so-called chip-on-board type semiconductor devices.
Incidentally, the tape carrier system is described in "IC JISSO GIJUTSU (IC PLACEMENT TECHNOLOGY)", Japan Electronics Association; K.K. Kogyo Chosa Kai, Jan. 14, 1980 (Page 107 and subsequent pages).